the_royal_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Gunn
|image= |- |gender= Female |age= 14 |grade= 9 |ethnicity= Scottish |- |debut= "Part 1" |- |friends= Zach Mahmoud, Meki Iris, Gabi Yang (TRA), Ana Darwin (TRA), Ayame Maki (TRA), Miranda Goldstein, McKayla Isabella |enemies= TBA |- |controller = Icecream18|face=Hali Ford |Side = Good}}Katie Gunn is a peppy girl with a big heart and an enjoyment of cheerleading. She is bubbly and always forgiving, but can be a bit ditzy at times, though most can look past that and see that her intentions are always pure. She has a very short attention span and often can't remember why she is upset with someone after only a few minutes. Because of this she is almost anyone's friend and is well-liked by most although her eternal optimism can annoy some. She can be somewhat impulsive and quick-tempered so she may act without thinking thus unintentionally hurting someone, although she will be quick to apologize once she realizes her mistake. Katie is very good at giving advice. Katie also runs a school gossip blog/advice column called The Royal Gossiper, where she writes anonymously about drama among students and gossip about them, which can sometimes be harsh gossip but she is never intentionally cruel. However, she doesn't factcheck her sources so she sometimes publishes misinformation, especially when school drama is going through a dry spot and she is desperate for a juicy scoop. She also runs a celebrity gossip blog which is read by many. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' September 19 *'Ethnicity:' Scottish *'Sexual Orientation:' Straight *'Romantic Orientation:' Straight *'Body Type:' Thin, large breasts *'Height:' 5'4" *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Skin Tone:' Pale *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Reading comic books (secretly), talking to her friends, using Instagram/Snapchat, track, blogging and journalism *'Favorite Color:' Purple (particularly lavender) *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Camila Cabello, Shawn Mendes, Fifth Harmony, Katy Perry *'Favorite Type of Music:' Pop *'Favorite Food:' Red Velvet anything *'Favorite TV Show:' Glee, The Flash, Supergirl *'Favorite Book:' The Fault in Our Stars, any superhero comics *'Favorite Movie:' Clueless, any Marvel or DC movie Report Card *'English:' N/A *'Math:' N/A *'History:' N/A *'Social Studies:' N/A *'Mythology:' N/A *'Plant Biology:' N/A *'Chemistry:' N/A *'Animal Sciences:' N/A *'Astronomy:' N/A *'Robotics:' N/A *'Computers:' N/A *'Art:' N/A *'Drama:' N/A *'Music:' N/A *'Foods:' N/A *'Fashion:' N/A *'Woodshop:' N/A *'Engineering & Physics:' N/A *'Gym:' N/A Other Appearances HaOX.gif|Hali Ford as Katie Memorable Quotes *''Wow...you've gotta be more POSITIVE!!! Like me!'' -Katie in Part 1 during lunch, towards Siline. Trivia *Katie loves superhero media and comic books; she collects them, but it's her guilty pleasure so she doesn't tell many people *She plays on the JV soccer team for The Royal Academy. *She has a very slight Boston accent. *She is very neat and always likes things to be organized and color-coded. *She follows "healthy living" plans and tries to live by a plant-based diet, though she also tries to fit every food group into a meal. *She was born at 3:32am. *When she was younger, she had an allergy to red dye which she outgrew. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Icecream18's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Good Characters